


baby blue

by volareviaa



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hey if u recognize my write style congrats, im sorry mom, implied blowjob, is that a thing?, it means u knew me when I was yoonielovesyou/sugarsuns, not marked underage because it can be whenever, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volareviaa/pseuds/volareviaa
Summary: i can't explain this im sorry





	baby blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a kinda okd dravboe from tumblr that i decided to post on here because why not :/?

sal ruts against larry's thigh, small moans falling from his lips as he slowly becomes consumed by the pleasure. "larry, fuck, feels so good!" sal moans out, biting his lip. "keep going baby. i wanna see you cum for me." 

sal arches his back at his boyfriend's words, the deepness of larry's voice making his hips stutter. his erection strains against the zipper of his pants, the small wetspot on the front growing bigger gradually. "larry, fuck, larry! i'm close, so close, so close.." sal repeats over and over as he moves hips faster against larry's thigh. 

"go on baby blue, i know you can do it. cum. cum in your pants for me." sal lets out a lengthy moan, larry's words pushing him over the edge. his cock jumps in his pants as he releases, euphoria washing over him. he pants heavily as he comes down from his high, and is met with larry's shocked face.

"why do you look like that larry?" "you were so hot, baby. i just couldn't believe i landed someone like you." sal smiles at his boyfriend, and then gets on his knees to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @yooniesai!


End file.
